Angsty Poems
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: pls dont read this im using it for storage


Deal With It. - By Reiko

He will never praise your art.  
He will never praise you.  
He will never accpet you as a possibility  
You are only a person  
You have feelings that will never be returned  
You have no hope  
You can try all you want but it will never happen  
Your mad at this  
You dont like the one your with  
You dont like the chains that are on you  
You will never be free no matter how much you want it  
You are always going to be chained  
You can not change that  
You have no hope  
You have no future  
You long to be with him  
Others do not approve  
You do things for him that you wouldnt for someone else  
You have no problem breaking the rules for him  
You are in love  
He will not love you  
You cannot change your fate  
You are destin to suffer  
You hate your life  
You want out  
Your afraid to leave  
At the same time you wont because youll lose him  
You do not want to inflict pain on him  
You do with out realizing it  
When he goes you hurt  
When your left with someone else your angry  
When hes gone you want to be left alone  
Others wont leave you alone  
You feel that you can confide to no one  
You feel that your on you own  
Your unaware that he realizes  
You are aware that he pushes away  
He wants you to be with someone you dont want to be with  
He gives off the appearnce that he wants you to be happy  
He wont or refuses to realize you want him no one else  
When you upset him you feel like you should punish yourself  
When you screw up it feels ten times worse  
You feel an ache when your only with him and the other one  
You want him  
You want out  
You will never have him  
You will never be let free  
Deal with it.

Choose - By Reiko

I sit, I stand  
I succeed, I plan  
But whilst I stand in this decaying land,  
And whilst I sit and listen to fit  
A double sided blade sits at my neck  
And as the crimson slips and wets  
A whisper comes upon my ear  
that if I fear and follow the path near that it will only lead to tear  
And that his side of the blade is duller and less  
That his path is simple and will caress  
While in my other ear when tears are near and the seeping fear beings to get too near another whisper in my ear  
"Nonsense, Nonsense, No need to cry" He mutters as I stand back  
And my spine against the wall, flat  
And the mutterance "My side is duller"  
As my mind lies tormented  
As I process everything i wonder am i demented as my feet are cemented to the ground  
And i want to seep  
To drown  
To weep  
To fall upon th is deathly blade and surely just to let myself fade  
And as my chest burns, my heart aches and I am torn in two  
Shivers run down my spine as I gaze upon you  
My mind is blank my heart thunds, and the acid in my stomach chruns  
And I look away, from the two sides and wipe the tears I cried  
I go on neither side, I go down the middle and slowly oh so slow as the red glows and everything goes black

For eternity

Me - By Reiko

When I look upon thee  
When you look upon me  
What do you see  
Maybe  
You can see me truely  
Or possibly  
You who bend and break  
For not having the flexability of a snake  
Can never wake upon my true form  
And though I could of sworn  
You could of known  
However  
You shall never  
Know me

A False Dream, A Fairy Tale - By Reiko

Depression, sharp as a nail  
As i sit here and society fails  
"Where is my light!?" i yell out  
And i sit in the darkness and cry and pout  
"Where is my light...?" i say one last time  
"Not here" a voice says bitter as lime  
I jump up a flurry of fear  
Surges through me as the voice drawns near  
And then again, a manic laugh in my ear  
I jump up again scared  
And the voice whispers "As if anyone cares"  
I look around at first  
"My light does!" as i burst  
"Yeah right" THe voice snarrels  
As i continue he inner snarrle  
"I am the one here"  
She says as i admit to my fears  
"Face it you need me"  
And as i fall and weep  
In a wet sobing heap  
A simple door opens and she fades  
A lit up figure beckons me from the shade  
I jump up and run to him  
He catches me with mere whim  
We travel together in the light  
Im no longer scared with fright  
We've met a few that travel among us  
And never do we make a fuss  
The voice shall not return  
If she does she will burn  
For im with my light you see  
And this is  
To be  
The end

Puppet Master - By Reiko

In the graveyard as spirits rise  
We all look down at our captive prize  
She screams and shouts saying we lie  
Saying that she will be saved and not die  
But we know the truth  
We even have the proof  
She has no chance  
Now my little puppet. dance  
After a while and she still lasts  
And we, we the pupet masters are having a blast  
So while on this ground of the dead  
And the living sleep in their bed  
We also tire after a bit  
So we let her go the little shit  
And as our toy ran and ran  
But no worries we have a plan  
So we let her go and leave to rest  
And when we see her again we'll be at our best  
And now we sleep

Come To Me - By Reiko

All I need is one more hit  
And when I dont get it, I throw a fit,  
Cant you see I need you more  
Staying up late, until...4  
Staring at my wall, about to break  
Until I see you and realize my fears were fake  
For I deeply lust for you  
And when its fufilled I feel brand new  
And now, I bid a due

However...

One last statement  
Trust me its true,  
Its true, its true,  
He's just forgotten you.

Shame - By Reiko

Here I stand with iron chains  
Cutting into my flesh causing pain  
And I cant look in the mirror without seeing someone in shame  
I cant stand anymore...  
Like an iron weight  
The emotion crawls through me, hissing at me like a snake  
It drives me to the edge  
And I often jump of the ledge  
The pain's too great  
And it seems that my heart is just bait  
For those who're sadistic  
Here you go, this pain is realistic  
Who knows where this'll go  
Who knows, maybe this is all just a show  
Those who see and aplaud are just wicked...  
dont know what to do,  
I'll figure out after a while though  
Just...give me a while...I cant put on this show anymore  
And now I count from 3 to 1  
And im going to dissappear  
But the show has only begun 

Life - By Reiko

Like an elaborate game of chess

Life must end in death

And so he takes my king

Untitled - By Reiko

Never shall he know  
Never shall it show  
A love best kept hidden.  
To do what's in mind  
To let the inner most me shine  
T'would truely be a crime  
Fear the most horrible pain  
When you have so possible much to gain  
His knowledge already exceeds  
No matter how hard I try he's still in the lead  
Getting past my shield  
Running straight through as if an open field  
What shall the future hold?  
Will I be warm or will I be cold?  
I'm scared  
Damn the fear, but he's always cared...

Me - By Reiko

Its  
Top not Bottom  
Arm not Wrist  
Horizontal not Vertical  
Scratch not Cut  
Til the blood drops  
Pencil not Razor  
Spite not Desire  
Numb not Pain  
Pain not Pleasure  
Pleasure not Pain  
Shouldn't of Broken Your Promise  
Leave Me Alone...

Smile - By Reiko

Only you can smile your smile  
And it might take a while  
For it to come around  
For now it's upside down

There might be some tears  
But never you fear  
i'm not scared, mad, happy, or down  
I just frown

Sometimes it's hard to be happy  
And yeah this might be a bit sappy  
But sometimes I just don't care  
About anything, might I dare

It's hard to smile  
To not give up and go on for a while  
I fear that one day I'll just stop  
Just like a broken clock

That no one ever bothered to wind.


End file.
